


Taking Care Of Business

by shipping_slut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/pseuds/shipping_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Beth Greene interrupts Rick finally scratching that itch he's had for far too long.</p><p>One shot, takes place at the prison. Expect just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of Business

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say for myself? Sometimes a girl just needs a one shot. Of course, my one shots end up turning into mini novels (I mean seriously how long does smut really need to be?) but whatevs. Here it is, in all it's glory. Haven't written one quite this dirty in a while, hopefully you guys don't mind!

Was it horrible that Rick’s first thought upon discovering that one of his pigs was pregnant wasn’t joy over the extra meat it would provide? Or even pride for officially being able to add Breeder to his long list of titles? Father, Leader, Cop, Farmer, the list went on. Of course there were other titles he didn’t really like to mention, tried his hardest to forget. Widower. Crazy. 

Horny.

Because the sad truth was that when Rick had dragged Hershel outside to take a look at the animal, unsure as to why it was acting strangely, and the other man had told him the old girl had gotten herself knocked up, Rick had actually snorted out loud in response. He’d kept his thoughts to himself though, afraid to speak the pitiful truth out loud. That even the damn pigs were getting more action than him. 

A thought so painfully true that when Hershel continued to speak, Rick didn’t quite absorb the words right away, his mind trying to recall the last time he’d actually gotten off, wondering if there’d ever even be a next time.

“It’ll be a while yet.” Hershel told him, patting the pig in question on the stomach before maneuvering himself back into a standing position.

Rick just nodded in agreement, the only one aware that his response had a double meaning. 

It would be awhile before the pig gave birth, Hershel was correct. But it’d also be awhile before he ever got laid again. If ever.

And normally he could push those thoughts aside, their survival had always depended on it. And right after Lori, he’d been in no shape to even think about sex. But now that the dust had settled and he was more comfortable taking a backseat, it also meant he was more comfortable thinking about other things.

Like Michonne’s ass every time she went out into the yard to train. Or the way Maggie’s chest bounced when they cleared the fence together. Hell, he’d even caught himself taking a second glance at Carol as she’d bent over in her snug cargo pants, pumping water out of the well. It was getting bad. But even when Rick told himself he was only human, that even the trusty fallen leader was allowed the same thoughts as everyone else, he’d known the truth. He wasn’t having the same thoughts as everyone else.

No, everyone was getting more action than him. Maggie and Glenn had each other, Daryl had plenty of women from Woodbury biting at his ankles, even Carl had dirty magazines stuffed under his mattress that he thought Rick was clueless to. And the single people had a cell to themselves, no crying baby waking them up at all hours of the night, could easily take care of business on their own if necessary. 

He was definitely the only one there so hard up that they were jealous of a fucking pig.

“You need me for anything else?” Hershel asked, dragging Rick out of his thoughts. “If not, I got a good book I’d like to get back to.”

“You ain’t tired of that bible yet?” Rick asked him, just trying to make conversation, figuring Hershel would just go on a long winded speel about the good man above. Rick was almost counting on it, it was just the distraction he needed.

Instead the other man shuffled his feet before clearing his throat, finally answering the question.

“Actually, it’s a romance novel I found in the library."

Before Rick could make a joke at his friend;s expense, Hershel went on, clearly having no shame for what he’d been up to.

“Now, I don’t normally do romance but I’m running out of options. And this one is pretty ...spicy.”

Rick stood there for a moment in disbelief and just stared at the laughing older man. He wasn’t sure what disturbed him more. The idea of Hershel reading erotic romance novels or just knowing that even the old man was finding a way to have a good time.

“No, I’m all set.” Rick answered just shaking his head, not quite sure what to say, figuring as few words as possible was probably for the best before he asked to borrow the damn thing.

“Don’t work too hard.”

And with that, Hershel slowly made his way back towards the prison, back to his book full of dirty words.

Rick stood there and watched the man eventually disappear, wondering how exactly it’d gotten so bad. Or better yet, why he’d never considered giving the library a cruise for some dirty literature of his own. 

But before he could think of a good reason as to why he’d never considered cracking open a book, he seen Beth headed his way with the answer to his question sitting comfortably on her hip - Judy. The baby slept in his cell every night, waking up several times, making it so that Rick never had the time, energy, or privacy to rub one out.

As they got closer, he knew he couldn’t complain though. Judith was always a sight for sore eyes and as soon as Beth was standing in front of him with his baby daughter in tow, Rick’s frustrations started to simmer. 

And it was almost funny. The last time he’d had sex had been the night of her conception. It was almost fitting that she’d grow up to be the biggest cock block he’d ever met. But she was worth it. Even when he was more frustrated than he’d quite possibly ever been, Judith’s warm smiles made it seem not so bad.

“She’s getting bored being cooped up inside all day.” Beth told him with a innocent smile. “I thought she might wanna come watch her daddy work.”

Rick smiled, had a funny suspicion that it was actually Beth who was getting bored of being trapped inside all day. He knew the girl had to get restless. Beth was quite possibly the only person at the prison who could possibly feel more trapped than him, and part of that was his fault, he knew. It was his baby that she was always stuck watching. 

And Beth was a sweet girl. If she needed a break from confines of their cell block, he was happy to stand with her in the heat, even if he had more work to do. He owed her that much.

“I think she’s getting her first tooth, one of the reasons she’s been so cranky.” Beth told Rick with pride, proving once again just how involved she was in Judith’s life.

“That so?” Rick asked, not sure if he was happy to hear his baby girl was growing or worried it’d just be another reason for her to keep him up all night.

“Mhmm, come here and look. You can see it just starting to show through her gum.”

He had sweat dripping from his hair, was covered in soil from head to toe but when he met Beth’s eager blue eyes he knew he couldn’t tell her no. Even if it meant getting them all filthy. She was just too excited. So instead he wiped his brow, took his dirty gloves off and stuffed them into his back pocket before finally leaning in, hoping his own scent wasn’t too overpowering to the girls he was standing next to.

“See?” She asked, pulling down the baby’s bottom lip. “If you look real hard you’ll see it..”

Rick didn’t hear the rest of what Beth was saying, nor did he see any teeth in his daughter’s mouth. But he wasn’t looking either. His eyes might’ve been staring into Judith’s face, but his brain wasn’t absorbing anything in front of him. 

It hadn’t been his scent he’d needed to worry about.

As soon as Rick had leaned in over Beth’s shoulder, he’d smelled it. Something like lavender mixed with vanilla, a scent so utterly feminine that his nostrils had immediately flared, tried to breathe in every last drop of it. And mixed with Beth’s sweat, it was utterly enticing, a feast for his senses, immediately making his blood pump a little harder from the overwhelming sensation.

Rick tried to keep his eyes trained on his daughter’s mouth, but he couldn’t. Not with Beth standing there, smelling like a woman, like the epitome of what he needed in his life. No, there was no stopping his eyes from darting down the neck of her tank top, to stare at the droplets of sweat that had already formed, slowly starting to make their way down wards, past where his eyes could see.

When he found himself trying to imagine what might be beneath her tank top, wondering where those droplets of sweat were landing, Rick jerked away, officially ashamed.

The other women at the prison were one thing. They were all grown. And even if Beth was technically an adult, Rick knew better. She was Hershel’s youngest daughter, almost like a daughter to them all. Even if she had the same parts that every other female her age had, Rick knew he’d reached an all time low for fantasizing about them.

If Beth noticed the sudden movement, she said nothing. Just continued to stare up at him with those innocent eyes, a big smile on her face.

“You see it?” She asked.

Rick couldn’t respond at first, his eyes were still looking too hard at the blonde in front of him. The flush on her cheeks from the heat was making his thoughts get away from him as he wondered if that’s how she’d look during other moments, moments he had no right to consider. 

When his eyes scanned over her young body, from the dirty converse, past the cuts off, back to her small chest, Rick was officially disturbed with himself. He shook his head, trying to shake Beth Greene out of his brain, and just nodded. Hoping it was a good enough answer to her question.

“Soon she’ll be eating what you grow.” Beth told him, still not picking up on Rick’s unease. “Bet you’re excited.”

Rick was excited, but it wasn’t over the brand new pearly whites Judith was sporting. The pressure in his abdomen had nothing to do with the plants he was growing, just the uncomfortable erection that was starting to form, forcing him to shuffle his feet under Beth’s watchful eye.

“You mind doing me a favor?” He asked, desperate to get away from that spot.

“Sure, anything.”

Anything. He highly doubted that. And as soon as he had thought, Rick knew what he needed to do. Didn’t even feel guilty for asking Beth to take care of Judy a little longer.

“Would you watch her a little longer? I wanna go clean up.”

She just nodded and smiled, eager to please like always.

“Absolutely. Take your time, you know I don’t mind.”

Rick didn’t say anything else. He almost felt bad for walking away without another word, other than a nod, but barely. He didn’t trust himself any longer, was positive a cold shower was in order. And maybe, if all went well, he could go back to his cell knowing that Judith was with Beth and finally take care of business.

 

And shower, he did. Still feeling guilty for every last thought in his head, he stayed under the ice cold water until there wasn’t a speck of dirt left on his skin. Or even in his brain. It’d been a good decision, that was for sure. Even someone as desperate as him couldn’t get aroused with freezing water drenching his skin. And Rick stayed under the shower head longer than necessary, knowing he was wasting more water than they could probably spare.

But after getting dressed and going back to his cell, Rick also knew it was probably for the best. His head was no longer full of Michonne’s ass, or Maggie’s tits, or even Beth’s scent. 

No, he was officially exhausted. Had exerted all the energy he could spare just from guilt.

When he collapsed onto his bunk he no longer had the urge to reach his hand down his jeans. It had been a horrible idea anyway, with the sun still up, people still awake. But he hadn’t exactly been thinking clearly when he’d made the plan either. No, even if it was his only chance, Rick knew it was best he let his eyes close like they wanted to. To forget everything that was eating away at him, pray that the sleep he was quickly falling victim to would wash away any desire he had.

 

When his eyes finally snapped open again, his cell was pitch black. The familiar sounds of chatting were gone, not a single soul to be seen or heard. Rick fumbled around in the dark and lit the oil lamp by his bunk, let the flicker of light fill the room. Sitting up, he looked into the pack n’ play that was at the foot of his bed and realized Judith was still with Beth.

Somehow, he managed to sleep through the entire evening without anyone coming to wake him up. 

He collapsed back against the thin mattress, tried not to feel too guilty for forgetting to go get his daughter. But Beth had told him to take his time. That’d been her exact words as she’d stood there sweating, her tank top clinging to her pale skin, her cheeks flushed from the sun.

And it was that very same line of thinking that made Rick realize that all the effects of the cold shower he’d taken were officially gone. The cell suddenly felt too hot again, every inch of skin was burning up. Including his stiff cock in jeans, aching as it rubbed uncomfortably against the denim.

Laying there in the semi dark room, without a single person to witness what he was doing, Rick finally gave in and let his mind run away with him, knew it was best to just get it out of his system. No one would ever know what he was thinking about when he shut his eyes, not a single person was awake to witness him envisioning Beth’s tiny little cut offs and her young, tone legs. 

No one would ever know that when he unbuckled his gunbelt and threw it on the cold concrete that Rick was really imagining that it was Beth’s tiny hand doing it, her inexperienced fingers unzipping his jeans, finally freeing his hard length from the confines that had held it for far too long.

Rick opened his eyes one more time, did a quick scan of the room just to make sure, the guilt getting the best of him.

Once he was satisfied that he was truly all alone, he shut his eyelids, squeezed them tight when his right hand finally grasped his cock, his fingers rubbing down his dick hesitantly, almost afraid that even his own touch would set him off too soon.

Sweet little Beth.

It was her that Rick imagined stroking his dick, her grasp tightening with each motion, her small hand jerking him with the same eagerness she usually reserved for prayer. But it was Rick’s turn to pray, the pictures in his mind only increasing his arousal, making him pant out a request to the good Lord of his own as he laid there with his cock out, finding the perfect rhythm as he increased the pressure.

“God...”

He knew it was pathetic. It’d been so long since he’d came that he was making himself moan. It had to be a new record of some sort.

It didn’t matter though, he officially had no more shame. Or so he thought.

When his hips began rolling to meet his hand, Rick realized he was imagining they were rising up to meet Beth instead, but not just her palm. He was trying his hardest to imagine her wet walls instead, how very tight she’d be, how slick, the sounds they’d be making if their bodies were working together instead. He thought of her young, innocent face looking down at him, his balls tightening at the idea of being the first one to ever fill her to the brim, to milk moans out of her pink little lips.

And in his shame for having such horribly fucked up fantasies, he opened his eyes but continued stroking himself, getting closer and closer to the edge, the ache in his body traveling down at an alarming speed, the base of dick already starting to throb.

He didn’t stop. 

Not until Rick glanced around the room one more time out of habit, his eyes landing on the figure in his doorway did his hand jerk away in embarrassment, his brain catching up with what his eyes were seeing.

Little Beth Greene.

“Fuck.” 

He grunted the word through clenched teeth, half out of frustration from the pain of pulling away but more out of shock. Shame too.

“Sorry.” She whispered, her eyes flicking over his body.

It was the only thing she said. Beth stood still, probably frozen in place by the sight in front of her. Rick with his dick out, his hand still grasped around himself, breathing heavy and sweat dripping from his brow. If he wasn’t still so hard he might’ve said he was sorry, might’ve made a move to cover himself. But in his frustration, he felt his temper rise a little, even if the girl staring back at him was the same one he’d just imagined riding him.

Rick said nothing, even though he felt like he should apologize. She might have been the one watching, but he was still the older one. The one with his cock out on display.

“I just came to check on you, it’s not like you to forget Judy...” Her voice trailed off, but her eyes stayed glued to him.  
He could feel her stare on his dick and for a quick second he actually wondered if Beth was liking what she saw.

“It’s fine though.” She assured him.

Rick expected her to turn in leave, assumed she probably felt just as mortified as he did. But her feet stayed planted where they were. And when he seen her bite down on her bottom lip, the same ones he’d just been imagining, Rick knew she needed to leave.

“You should go.” He panted the words out, his voice rough and gritty, desperate for her to leave so he could just finish and forget what was happening.

But even with her standing there, he couldn’t help but jerk himself one more time out of frustration, felt the first few droplets of cum slowly begin to trickle out of the head of his dick. He was painfully hard, his balls aching to unload somewhere, anywhere.

“Leave, Beth.”

Rick met her eyes, rubbed his hand down himself one more time. Almost praying it would make her so uncomfortable that she’d get the hell out. But when she stepped over the threshold and into his cell, Rick knew the truth. He was enticing her.

And it’d worked. Maybe because she didn’t know better, or because she knew exactly what she wanted.

But when Beth sat down on the edge of his bunk, Rick didn’t budge. Didn’t object, or even try to. 

And as soon as her shaking hand wrapped around his cock, he removed his own, sank his head back into his pillow, couldn’t stop the next words from escaping his lips.

“‘Atta girl.”

It was wrong, Rick was still slightly controlled enough to admit it. To have a teenager that was more like his daughter sitting there next to him, her sweaty palm gripping him, staying still, unsure of what to do. But the only thing that felt worse than his guilty conscious was the throbbing in his groin, physically painful from having come so close to releasing but having to stop just when he’d approached his peak.

He wanted to look Beth in the eye, to make sure she really wanted to do what she’d started. But she wasn’t looking at his face. Her stare was fixed on his cock, her eyes wandering over every hard inch and even if Rick wanted her hand exploring him instead, he laid back and let her drink her fill, realizing it was quite possibly the first time she’d ever seen an aroused man in the flesh before.

The idea that he was maybe her first turned him on just as much as her hand could’ve, forcing his dick to pulse so hard that he knew Beth could feel it, her instincts kicking in as she gripped him tighter.

“Like that...” He whispered, not quite believing what he was saying, but finding it hard to care when the words made her breath out a heavy sigh.

She started pumping him, her hand gripped tight, and even though Rick wanted her to do it faster, to find that rhythm that matched his own, he knew her hesitance was for the best. If he was planning on going through with this evil deed, he wanted to enjoy every last second of it, to milk it for everything it was worth. It was best she wasn’t jerking him hard and fast, he could enjoy the pleasure a little bit longer, could squirm under her touch.

“More?” She asked, meeting his eyes, her hand still slowly working over his length.

“Harder.” He grunted, pulsing again in her palm. “Like this...”

He put his own hand over hers, showed her how he liked it, helping her fingers to find a slow, steady pace, showed her how to work his entire length instead of staying at his base before letting go.

Beth continued just like he’d shown her, increasing the friction on his dick and Rick found himself rolling his hips to help guide her along, allowing his body to lead her even though her questions were working wonders too. Everytime she spoke, desperate to please him, his body reacted to the words, his fingers actually digging the sheet at her next question.

“Like this?”

Her grasp had found the perfect motion, working him into in ecstasy, forcing his balls to contract and swell and Rick knew she was about to get him there. And he didn’t want to come yet, he wanted more of Beth Greene’s innocent questions, more than just her hand if he were being honest.

But praying he could trust himself to hold out a little longer even though his cock was already throbbing, he gave more instructions, hoping against all odds that he’d be able to keep it together.

“Faster, stay at the tip.”

And like the good girl she was, she listened, her eyes scanning over his body as he laid there fighting back groans, his hips eagerly thrusting to meet her. 

It wasn’t until she moaned too, just from the sight that Rick felt his cock jerk, and he yanked her hand away, his hips still mid thrust.

The pain of refusing to allow his body release forced a whimper out of him, his eyes squeezing shut from the agony.

“Sorry.”

Not wanting Beth to think she’d done anything wrong for even a second, Rick cupped her face even though he could barely think straight, shook his head while his thumb ran over her soft lips.

“You did good.” 

Beth smiled, kissed his thumb, let it linger between her lips long enough for Rick to imagine how good it’d feel to slide his dick into her mouth, to engulf himself in something so tight and wet. But as appealing as that was, there was something else she had that was tight and wet, something Rick could already catch a whiff of, her body telling him that Beth was just aroused as him.

“You’re a virgin?” He asked and she nodded in his hand, sucked down harder on his thumb.

Rick knew to tread carefully. Beth wanting to explore his body was thing. Her allowing him to do the same thing was something entirely different. And maybe if his dick wasn’t still pulsing hard against his stomach, he wouldn’t have spoken his next words. But it was too late, time to go big or go home.

“We can take care of that.”

It was just a suggestion to see how she’d react. And react she did, nodding forcefully in his palm, her lips finally letting go of the digit she’d been sucking on.

“Please.”

Her soft voice was music to ears, pushing any doubt Rick had away. But before he could make any moves, she spoke again, and he almost came at the words.

“I wanna taste you first.”

Rick’s eyes shot down to his cock. The skin stretched tight, the tip almost blue from the torture he’d put himself through. But how could he deny her? Who would want to? A blowjob would be hell at this point, trying not to unload in her mouth, but he was willing to give it a shot.

“Only for a minute.” He warned, meeting her eyes again, trying to make her understand just how very close he was.

He’d expected the same hesitance she’d shown when she’d first sat down. But instead her lips wrapped around his head with ease, her tongue immediately lapping up the slow trickle of cum that was leaking out of him. 

And it was absolute hell.

Every muscle in Rick’s body was clenched, begging his body not to betray him, his thighs rubbing raw, still confined in his jeans. He wanted release. From everything. From his clothes, from the pain of fighting back his orgasm, to finally shut his eyes and give in to the overwhelming pleasure she was inflicting on him.

Beth moaned just as she slide her lips over the rest of him, the vibrations forcing his ass off the bed, his cock forcing it’s way too deep in her throat. When she gagged around him, Rick groaned, not quite believing how damn good it felt to make someone choke on his dick.

He was so hard that she needed no instruction, was afraid to help her out. Already she was doing a damn good job on her own, even if her lips were a bit clumsy, even when she grazed him with her teeth, Rick still didn’t correct her. It was something he could tell her next time.

For now her tongue pressing against the underside of his cock was enough, plenty, too much. 

As soon as she popped him out of her mouth, Rick knew where she was going. Her swollen lips landing softly against his balls, sucking one gently into her mouth.

“Stop...” He was begging, a sound so pitiful, but he didn’t care.

All that mattered was that she obeyed, her mouth leaving his hot skin so fast that Rick didn’t have to jerk her away this time.

They both caught their breath for a moment, Rick trying to collect himself. He wanted to ask her if she was sure about what they were about to do, if she was absolutely positive. Because he was. He was so sure that he didn’t ask her a single question, afraid she’d back out.

“Take your clothes off.”

Beth met his gaze, her breath catching in her throat at the command, finally realizing what time it was.

But there was no hesitance when she stood up, not even when she slipped the tank top over her head, standing proud for Rick to watch her slowly strip in front of him. He took the opportunity to undress himself too, kicking off his boots, sliding out of his jeans, unbuttoning his shirt so forcefully that he was positive he’d managed to lose a button or two in the process.

The buttons seemed like a small price to pay for the sight in front of him though.

Beth standing there, nude from head to toe, her small perky tits rising and falling quickly to match her own heavy breathing. Not a hair to be found on her mound, her clean shaven cunt only serving to make her look even more innocent.

Rick actually sucked a lip into his mouth on at the view in front of him, biting down hard to try and control himself.

She took a step closer, her scent filling his nostrils, and from his position on the bed Rick reached a hand out and rubbed his palm down her flat stomach, down further, waiting on her to object. Part of him still didn’t believe what was happening, still expected her to ask him to stop.

But she didn’t ask him to do anything, she didn’t have to. He could feel her stomach flutter underneath his hand, her legs shake when he finally reached her swollen lips, heard her moan when he slid a finger through her sticky folds and found her soaked, her juices already coating his hand.

Her thighs clenched around him, begging him to stay there, pleading for Rick to continue.

“Come on.” He grunted instead, wanting her to feel just as frustrated as he was.

Frustrated was good, was perfect. Especially since she was a virgin. The wetter she was, the more hungry, the less it would hurt, the less Rick would have to control himself as he pumped into her.

It wasn’t until she was straddling his waist, her wet cunt cunt pressed against his cock did Rick finally kiss her lips. The ones he’d been thinking about for far too long, the ones he covered with his own, darting his tongue past, forcing into her with the same need he wanted to thrust into her walls with.

Beth moaned into his mouth, grinding down, her hands running through his hair, over his nape, down to his shoulders.

Rick wanted her to sit up to enjoy the view, to inspect her tits, to watch the sweat dripping down her young body. But it was impossible on the tiny bunk, forcing their bodies to push against each other, making Rick grope his way down until his hand found her clit and gently started to rub her.

“Shit..”

The vulgar word she panted into his hear egged him on, her shock at how good he could make her feel helping him to enjoy the moment without worrying about his own need for a second.

He worked her slow, milking whimpers out of her lips that were pressed to his ear, until finally sliding two of his thick fingers up and inside of her. It was a tight fit, but not uncomfortably so. Not until he pushed a third finger inside, causing her to whimper from the pain did her rocking hips slow down for a second, adjusting to the width.

Rick had never felt anything so snug, so slick, he knew that the moment his cock was actually inside of her it wouldn’t take long for him to lose it.

He kept stroking her from the inside, let her clit grind against his palm, watched as Beth rode herself to the edge on his hand. As soon as her thighs began shaking around his, at the first flutter of her walls, the first breathless pant that filled his ear, Rick pulled his hand out, grabbed her hips, and pushed his cock inside of her with force just as she started to climax.

And just to get the pain over with, he thrusted into her once more with all he had, her pussy still pulsing and oozing around his dick, her hurt cries filling the cell.

Not until he was as deep as he could go did he slow his pace, afraid of hurting her too much, wanting to give her time to recover from the pain and the pleasure he’d just inflicted.

“It’s okay..” she begged, rocking her hips in permission.

And he didn’t need to be told twice, he’d waited too long. Her cunt was too snug, too wet, still squeezing him as the waves of her pleasure slowly began to fade.

Rick grabbed Beth’s hips to keep her in place, keep her steady as he rolled his hips, thrusting up deeper each time, finally giving his cock that wet warm place it’d been needing.

It didn’t take long. With the sounds of their grunts filling the room, Rick shut his eyes and gave in. Pounded up into the girl on top of him brutally, didn’t fight it when his balls started to throb, his cock began to pulse, burning hot to unleash the pain he’d felt for too long.

Rick tried to lift her off of him in time, but Beth wasn’t understanding the quiet signal to move, didn’t realize until too late that he’d shot a thick, spurt of cum deep inside of her. And with his entire body working against him, Rick jerked into her a few more times, knowing it was pointless to try to stop anymore of his cum from spilling into her.

He came with a grunt, their foreheads pressed together, his lips brushing over hers until he was satisfied, until she’d milked him of every last drop.

“I didn’t know...” She whispered it into the dark, but Rick couldn’t really concentrate. Didn’t even want to.

Instead he stroked her hair, pressed his lips to Beth’s sweaty forehead, giving it a gentle kiss.

It was too late to worry about it now. Even as Beth stayed on top of him, both of them trying to recover, Rick could still feel what he’d done slowly dripping out her, forming a large puddle between their bodies. 

But all he wanted to do now was close his eyes and go back to sleep, relief flooding his body so strong that he almost felt numb. He did feel numb. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered against her skin and Beth just nodded, before finally getting up.

He watched her get dressed, wished there was something better to say. But there was no apology in the world that was good enough to fix what he’d done.


End file.
